Conventionally, delaminatable containers are known that inhibit entrance of air inside the container by an inner layer delaminated from an outer layer and shrunk with a decrease in the contents (e.g., PTLs 1 to 4). Such delaminatable container is provided with an inner bag composed of an inner layer and an outer shell composed of an outer layer.